The Merman
by P3ace9797
Summary: Your classic romance story based off an rp, I hope those who click on this to read like it. Humans can be cruel, when a merman gets caught by them will his savior end up not only saving him but his heart as well? UsUk pairing. pic belongs to ask-merman-al on tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

The Merman

** Oh look I'm alive and stuff~ I welcome you to my little fanfic based off an rp of mine. Enjoy**

* * *

_Prologue_

Alfred Jones, your typical merperson. He was caught by humans after he had saved a shipwrecked one and was chased down around the ocean, in the end they had caught him with a trapped and dragged him back to a place where these containers of glass held all types of fish that were really dumb in his opinion. Everyday humans came to see him in a container where he was placed, every day the humans tried to urge a word out of him or to do tests upon him and every day Alfred would simply turn his back to them in silence.

They poked and prodded him with things he liked to call 'pointy things' in his head and make him feel weird, pluck out scales, draw out blood, give him tests. Every time he disobeyed or lashed out on someone they would hold back any food for that day to teach him how to 'behave' but it made not a difference for he would ignore them. Less and less food was given to him, he was at the brink of starvation with only enough to keep him alive and going for them as their entertainment. When the humans all left and the lights created by humans turned off a man began coming in and visiting him, his name was Lucifer even though he said to call him Arthur, a strange one that would talk about random things and wait for a response but Alfred never gave one. After a few days the Arthur came with food, unlocking the door to the platform and climbing up to the top he would bring in food of different types. Alfred would cautiously swim up and carefully take the item and move far away as possible before taking a cautious bite, deeming it fine, and gobbling the entire thing.

Eventually Alfred had decided to respond to this human, in what they called sign language, for he was mute.


	2. chap1 small tank & escape

_**Thank you for reading the previous chapter (if you have of course) and I welcome the new people. I appreciate any comments given in any form, oh and this rp was done with my friend (and sissy) sweet_devil_lucifer on instagram~**_

* * *

**Chapter one: small tank and escape**

Another rough day and another day off no food, Alfred laid curled up at the bottom of his now smaller tank, he broke the last one with hits from the powerful tail after having one of his fits. He was poked with something before, blacking out and finding himself in this smaller tank and a different room by himself.

It was too small to stretch out sideways and it was twice as tall as he was from head to tail fin, it felt suffocating to be in such a small tank alone and he had sadden greatly from the lack of swimming space. Now he laid curled in a tight ball (being the only way he could fit laying down) and did his best to fall asleep, until the sounds of a door and footsteps reached his fin-like ears which caused his ocean blue eyes to open.

It was that human again, with a white bag at hand and giving him a certain look he could only guess was of slight amusement, "you know you're doing this to yourself, all you have to do is listen to them and follow what they tell you to do. You're only hurting yourself at this point honestly." Arthur had a strange accent which that he supposedly claims it's because he's British or something from a place called England, Alfred himself doesn't know much of the human world. Alfred simply huffed at the statement, causing small air bubbles to escape past his lips and his gills at the sides of his chest to flap, 'Humans can be really dumb, dumber than the fish in this place. They treat me like I'm just a bigger fish, they won't make me do anything that easy. What's the point of wanting to get out of here if I don't put up a good fight?' He moved his hands to sign his words knowing the other would understand him perfectly.

Alfred uncurled and placed his webbed hands on the tank with a sad look in his eyes. Arthur came over and placed his own hands over the merman's as if they were actually touching without any glass in between them, "what the matter?" the small sound of concern laced the voice. Alfred's fin ears dropped and he signed, 'I want to go back to the ocean…I want to leave, please take me back, I no longer want to be hear…' he would normally ask this of Arthur but the answer was always 'no, it's not the time yet'. Arthur sighed, "You continue to ask this regardless with the knowledge of the answer, but I come today with a different one, today I will be able to take you out and back to your ocean, later tonight but it shall be soon."

He smiled as he watched the merman try and do a backflip from joy only to fail and hit his head against the tank, Arthur couldn't help but wonder if he really was smarter than the fishes her sometimes.

Walking over to a locked door, which he easily unlocked, Arthur climbed up to the platform where he sat down and waited for the merperson to swim up. Alfred swam to the top and looked up at the blond haired human, cerulean eyes lit with happiness and curiosity, Arthur always thought that sadness never really suited the childish face nor the hint of loneliness he would spot within those pools of pure water.

Reaching in a bag he pulled out a container and opened it up to reveal the contents inside which Alfred immediately recognized as his favorite type of seafood, crab meat. "I saw that you liked this last time I brought this for you to eat, I assumed you'd like more of it." He dropped it down into the water for Alfred to grab which he immediately did and ate it right up, licking his lips and the tips of his tail fin flicking from joy. Arthur could only chuckle as he dropped more down and started talking again, "Are you sure your willing to trust me with taking you back? You really don't know me that well and I am a dangerous person after all." He warned.

Alfred looked up at him and nodded his head before signing again, 'you have been better than any of the humans here and I rather have my chances with you than being stuck here for the rest of my life.'

Alfred in human years had around 40 years but merpeople live twice as long as humans and thus is around 20 by appearance, after some time and Alfred finished up all the crab meat Arthur stood up and found a bucket which he brought over and filled it with the water, "can you last outside the water?" Alfred looked at him again and nodded, 'I can last but I just can't have my tail drying out or I get too weak to do anything and be dead weight.' Alfred pulled himself up and out onto the platform, his gills which would flap now sealed close only showing a thin line of them being there.

Alfred was handed the bucket to hold and Arthur lifted him up in his arms with some ease, smiling as Alfred clung onto him, "no turning back now." Alfred nodded, eyes gleaming with determination wondering of the outside world.


	3. Chapter 2 sharp thingys

**My beautiful readers I present the next chapter**

**Chapter 2: sharp thingy**

* * *

Alfred really didn't expect it to be this easy, or maybe it was easy because Arthur had legs while all he had was a tail, though he liked his tail more than legs and feet. All they did was simply walk out, pasted the dark halls and tanks without a single disturbance into the outside world.

Everything was dark but lights also kept it visible all around he heard noises he's never heard from the ocean that would sometimes make him flinch. They walked down a thin path way, no humans so far from what he could see, he looked around the tall rocks with holes, and he looked behind them as well to attempt to see what the place that held him captive for who knows how long looked like. His eyes caught a gleam in the darkness and blinked a moment, instincts kicked in as he felt a bad feeling creep on him.

His tail swung out of Arthur's arms, the bucket clattered as a blue tail wrapped around the brit and held on from behind. He felt four things hit his back, looking he noticed this objects with a now empting liquid and started feeling funny, it was almost like those sharp point thingys that were used on him before. His mind blurred along with his vision, his grip loosened and blacked out before he fell down to the ground, what he didn't see was what took place afterwards…

Arthur wasn't really paying attention so he never noticed the people that were following them, he only noticed after Alfred had gotten hit with tranquilizer darts and fallen down. The culprits revealed themselves aiming now at Arthur he ignored them and gently patted the merman's cheek, knocked out cold completely.

"You should realize by now that the little stunt you pulled will now cause you suffering." He looked up and his eyes shined green, wheat blonde hair soon started changing to blood red, his clothes changed into a black suit, black leathery wings sprouted out along with a tail and two small horns on his head.

The truth was that Arthur was really a devil.

A devil from hell looking for some souls to eat and blood to drink in need to satisfy him, "I could use a snack before the main course." He watched the petty human's try to shoot only to have them deflected by an invisible force. The scene soon turned gory and by the end Arthur, or should we now say Lucifer, liked his lips of the blood and walked back to the merman.

The thing was he was only taking Alfred to the ocean to be happy, when one is happy their blood tends to taste better but he would never tell him that.

He looked down at the merman and looked at him a moment. His sleeping face seem almost like an innocent child, despite it all he was indeed a beautiful creature, attractive and cute might he add, Lucifer couldn't help but gently brush away any golden strands of hair that fell upon the sleeping face with a small smile.

Quickly he shook his head,_ 'what am I doing, his food, you're going to be eating him, who cares how he looks, what matters is his taste.'_ He mentally scolded himself and lifted the merman into his arms and took to the skies to find a close source of water.


End file.
